


The Confession

by orangemonster33



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangemonster33/pseuds/orangemonster33
Summary: Yaz is upset with the Doctor, but will an eavesdropped conversation between the Doctor and the TARDIS change her feelings?





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from an Anon on Tumblr: I'm not the best with coming up with prompts but I'll give it a go. Thirteen confides in the Tardis about her feelings for Yaz and Yaz accidentally witnesses everything

Yasmin was furious. How dare the Doctor treat her like a kid? Yeah maybe she had cut it a little fine on the escaping front on that last planet, but she didn’t need to tell her off. As she strode angrily through the winding corridors of the TARDIS her boots made a loud clacking sound on the floor as though reflecting their owner’s turbulent feelings. Yasmin had made her choice. She respected the Doctor but this time she would give her a piece of her mind. It’s not like Yasmin had never been scared by the Doctor’s risky exploits. That time she almost got eaten by that huge tentacle alien, and when she almost fell down that ravine whilst jumping across, and the rest! Yasmin had never told her off for that!  
As she neared the TARDIS centre console, her pace slowed down when voices were heard. Oh great, the Doctor was not only treating her like an idiot but leaving her out of group plans as well! Yasmin stopped mid-angry stomp however, when she rounded the corner to see the Doctor, oil smeared on her face, making repairs to the TARDIS and talking to it. Yasmin had forgotten that the Doctor could understand the TARDIS, it was still weird to her that the time-ship was a sentient thing, beyond what she could have imagined before the Doctor, but now anything was possible. This woman had opened her mind, taught her that nothing is impossible.  
Yasmin stood stock still and slowly backed into the shadows. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but she was mad at the Doctor and right now she didn’t care about politeness.  
“Aww, you should’ve seen Team TARDIS in action!” The Doctor’s smooth voice held such excitement that Yasmin would have found it endearing if she wasn’t upset with the owner of the voice (but not as angry as before). “Graham was mostly just running away, but Ryan managed to kick one and Yaz, well she was so awesome! She outran all of them and managed to save that little child. I was so proud!”   
Yasmin was just plain confused, if she was so proud then why did she shout at her? The Doctor sighed, and Yasmin watched as her shoulder sagged a bit. When she spoke again, all the excitement from before had drained away, and there was a tone of sadness and regret. “I shouted at her. I shouldn’t have.” The TARDIS grumbled. “Yes, I know I do crazy things too, but I just got so…”. The Doctor screwed up her face, and Yasmin saw the adorable little wrinkles appear on her nose that came out when she was deep in thought. “I got so scared. I want to protect her, to protect all of them. I can’t lose anyone else. I shouldn’t have shouted though, you are right. The other two were reckless as well.” There was a brief silence, and Yasmin felt her anger wash away and instead her heart went out to the woman before her. She had lost so much, lived so long, seen things that Yasmin would never see. Instead of making her accept the inevitability of loss, it made her fear it, and Yasmin felt herself compelled to move towards the woman before her.  
Before she could take a step, the TARDIS whooshed, and even to Yasmin’s untrained ears, it sounded like a cheeky comment. The Doctor spluttered and then redness entered both her cheeks that was visible even under the oil smears on her pale face.  
“What? I don’t… No!”   
Yasmin wondered what the TARDIS could have possibly said to make the Doctor so flustered. Although, as she recalled, it wasn’t all that hard. All it took from Yasmin was an invitation to hers for tea, a brush of the hand, a compliment on her hair and the Doctor had been nervously fumbling with her words. The TARDIS whooshed for longer and the Doctor seemed to calm and consider whatever it had said to her, her cheeks still bright red.  
“Maybe you are right. It’s been so long since I felt that way for anyone new.”  
Yasmin’s ears pricked up at that and it was her turn to feel her cheeks go hot. Feel what way? What did the Doctor mean?  
“I don’t know if she would feel the same though. She is so amazing and strong-willed, and really pretty. Ah, I get it now. This is why I was a blubbering mess when she liked my hair last week. Gosh, I am so out of practice with this. River was so long ago.”  
Yasmin was a little shocked. Could the Doctor be talking about liking her… romantically? Curiously, Yasmin found herself hoping she was. The woman in front of her was so captivatingly brilliant and she cared so deeply about others, Yasmin couldn’t believe that she would possibly have feeling for her; a low rung cop who barely did anything but traffic control. Yet, that seemed to be what the Doctor was saying, and Yasmin noticed that her heart rate increased as she thought about what she was going to do next.  
“I don’t know girl, I made her come here, to follow me. I don’t know if she will wish I hadn’t if I tell her”  
“You didn’t make me come with you.” Yasmin’s voice came out confident but inside she was shaking. “I will never regret my decision, you are the best person I have ever met, I mean it.”  
The Doctor froze. “Yaz! Great you feel that way. Um… how long were you standing there?”  
“Long enough.” Yasmin strode towards the Doctor whose eyes followed her in a sort of trance, unsure as to what her companion would do next. When the space between them was closed, Yasmin let a hand run over one oil stained cheek and slide through the blonde hair beneath it.   
“Doctor, you won’t ever lose me now.” The Doctor’s eyes widened and then fluttered shut as Yasmin pressed their lips together.  
“I’m going to hold you to that,” the Doctor mumbled against her lips before resting her forehead against Yasmin’s and holding her close, the two women content to just be near each other in peaceful silence.  
The Doctor chuckled. “Damn, this means I owe the TARDIS a new coat of paint for being right.”  
Yasmin rolled her eyes at her adorable dork and kissed her on the cheek before breaking the embrace.  
“We better get started then!”


End file.
